


El libro rojo de Shadow Waver

by JSarthien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: En la Horda, F/F, Romantico, Smut, catradora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSarthien/pseuds/JSarthien
Summary: Catra descubre a través de un libro erótico sus verdaderos sentimientos por Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Catra miraba fijamente el libro de tapa roja que Shadow Weaver estaba leyendo desde hace una hora.

Estaba tan concentrada en su estúpido libro que Catra había alcanzado a copiar completamente el examen de Adora, la rubia se había quejado en silencio, pero Shadow Weaver ni siquiera se había enterado.

Todos estaban en silencio respondiendo el tonto examen, Catra ya se había aburrido y había comenzado a hacer dibujos en el brazo de Adora, quien la miraba entre medio divertida y medio hastiada, finalmente rendida ante su jugarreta.

"Shadow Weaver, Catra y Adora están haciendo demasiado ruido y no me dejan concentrarme en mi examen" acusó Lonnie desde su mesa, ubicada atrás de la Catra y Adora.

Catra dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se enderezó asustada en su asiento.

Shadow Weaver dejó al fin su libro en el escritorio y se paró hasta colocarse justo enfrente de Catra.

"¿Niña, no puedes mantenerte una hora sin causar problemas?" dijo Shadow Weaver amargamente.

"El tiempo para el examen término hace media hora y usted seguía allí sin hacer nada"

Shadow Weaver golpeó la mesa de Catra con su mano.

"Lo que yo haga no es de tu importancia niña idiota, ahora todos entreguen sus exámenes" sé volvió a su mesa y cogió su libro rojo, guardandolo en el interior de su túnica. Todos entregaron sus exámenes y esperaban la orden para poder largarse.

"Todos pueden retirarse a continuar con sus entrenamientos, excepto tú Catra, vendrás conmigo para recibir tu castigo"

"¡Que, pero si no hice nada!" grito Catra furiosa.

"Yo también estaba haciendo ruido Shadow Weaver, no es culpa de Catra" dijo Adora tratando de defender a su amiga.

Shadow Weaver se acercó a Adora y la tomó por el mentón

"No protejas a quién no lo merece niña, ahora ve a continuar tu entrenamiento con los demás...y tú alborotadora" dijo apuntando a Catra "sígueme, tengo el castigo perfecto para ti"

Catra siguió a Shadow Weaver hasta las afueras del perímetro principal, donde todo era tierra húmeda y el pantano comenzaba a formarse. Ella detestaba ese lugar, era húmedo y fétido, un asco.

"Acá estamos" dijo Shadow Weaver tirando dos grandes cubetas al piso embarrado.

"Quiero que llenes estos dos, con todos los insectos y gusanos que encuentres. Haz algo provechoso con esas garras, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo y espero que tardes mucho, así puedo descansar de tu molesta presencia"

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y regreso por el mismo camino, dejando a una molesta Catra junto a dos cubetas en el lodoso pantano.

"Maldita Shadow Weaver" decía Catra mientras apuñalaba con su garra a un escarabajo, "Maldita Lonnie" continuaba mientras apuñalaba un ciempiés. "Me vengare de ambas estúpidas, no debieron meterse conmigo"

"¿Con quién hablas?" preguntó una voz familiar.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Adora? Si Shadow Weaver te ve acá, te castigara, o me pondrá un castigo peor"

"No me interesa Shadow Weaver, solo quiero ayudarte, me aburre estar sin tí, además peleé con Lonnie por acusarte en el examen"

"¿Te peleaste con Lonnie?"

"Sip, le dije que había sido una idiota por haberte acusado"

"Eso no es pelearse Adora"

"Luego tome su barra de racionamiento y la tire al escusado"

Catra río fuertemente, su corazón se sintió cálido al escuchar eso.

"Eso se escucha mucho mejor"

"Solo por ti" le respondió Adora guiñando un ojo, luego comenzó a asesinar diferentes insectos con una vara de madera. Iban a paso lento pero seguro, a la media hora ya llevaban casi una cubeta llena, les habían tocado insectos muy grandes.

"Cuando acabemos, podemos ir a tu escondite y comer las bayas que encontré ayer" dijo Adora.

"¿No te las comiste todas ayer?" acusó Catra.

Adora había salido ayer a una misión de reconocimiento junto a otros cadetes y un capitán de la fuerza. Catra obviamente no había sido invitada por orden de Shadow Weaver, cosa que entristeció Adora, quién a su regresó traía consigo una bolsa llena de unas deliciosas bayas azules para su amiga, las cuales Catra había rechazado completamente, haciendo llorar a la rubia. Sintió un poco de pena, sabía que Adora lo hacía porque la quería, pero no podía soportar que sintieran lástima por ella.

"No, deje algunas para comerlas juntas, para eso me esforcé" respondió la rubia " y sí me rechazas esta vez, realmente me enojare contigo".

Catra odiaba rechazar a Adora, las caritas que hacia cuando estaba triste apretaban su corazón.

"Está bien, las comeré, pero luego tendrás que ayudarme con algo"

"¿No es lo que hago ahora mismo?"

"Ayudarme de otra forma" Catra se acercó para susurrar al oído de Adora "A planear mi venganza contra Shadow Weaver".

Luego de dos horas mas de recolección, las dos cubetas, lucían asquerosamente horribles y rellenas de insectos hasta el tope. Adora regreso al cuartel antes, con la promesa de reunirse en el escondite secreto. Mientras Catra llevaba las dos cubetas a los pies de Shadow Weaver.

La encontró donde siempre se ubicaba para vigilar los pasillos, estaba sentada leyendo otra vez ese estúpido libro rojo.

"Termine mi trabajo" Shadow Weaver levantó la vista del libro y miró las cubetas sin mirar a Catra.

"Puedes irte" dijo Shadow Weaver en su usual tono amargo mientras volvía a su libro "¿Qué esperas, felicitaciones?".

Catra se fue sin decir nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a todos estos tratos, lo único que le ayudaba era poder pasar tiempo a solas con Adora.

Adora movió las cajas para poder escalar y alcanzar la pequeña escotilla que permitía entrar al escondite secreto. Catra había encontrado este lugar hace un par de años, cuando su hiperactividad gatuna no la dejaba dormir en las noches y recorría todas las instalaciones porque no había otra cosa que hacer.

El escondite era pequeño, las paredes bajas no dejaban espacio suficiente para andar de pie, sin embargo era suficientemente ancho para que varias personas se mantuvieran sentadas.

Catra entró ágilmente por la escotilla, vio a Adora acostada en la colchoneta que mantenían allí, la pequeña lámpara que se habían robado iluminaba suavemente su rostro.

Catra pensó en lo bonita que era su cara y en lo perfecto que se veía su cuerpo. Sintió vergüenza de inmediato, culpo a su mente por pensar tales cosas.

"Llegaste, ya me estaba cansando de esperar" dijo Adora.

"Solo pasaron cinco minutos, no exageres" Catra sé sentó al lado de la rubia, quien se apresuró en sacar la bolsa con bayas y ofrecerle a Catra quien la miró dudosa.

"Ten, se que te gustan, te vi comiendo unas ayer" Catra abrió los ojos sorprendida, así que Adora la había atrapado.

"Solo quería comprobar..., ya sabes, que no fueran venenosas" dijo mientras se metía una a la boca. La baya estaba deliciosa, aún mejor que ayer. Catra seguía comiéndolas mientras Adora la miraba sentada cómodamente con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

"De verdad odio que Shadow Weaver te haga hacer esas cosas"

"Yo también lo odio, pero ya sabes cómo es" para ella eran cosas del día a día, sin embargo mientras no le hicieran nada a Adora, ella estaba bien.

"Es muy injusto Catra" Adora la miraba con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, a ti no te pasara nada" A veces Catra se cansaba de que Adora se involucrara tanto.

"Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por comportarme" Adora dijo de forma acusatoria, pensando en las cientos de veces que Catra se metía en problemas aunque ella se lo advirtiera.

"Bueno, perdóname por no ser como tú, señorita perfección"

"No Catra, no es lo que quise decir, olvídalo"

"Claro, por supuesto, cómo quieras. Ya se me quitaron las ganas de comer, gracias Adora"

dijo Catra molesta dejando la bolsa de bayas a un lado e intentando salir del escondite.

"No, no te vayas Catra" Adora tomo a Catra por el brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

"Vuelve aquí, te ayudare a planear una venganza contra Shadow Weaver y nos divertiremos juntas". El corazón de Catra se aceleró ante el toque y la propuesta de Adora.

"Eso era lo quería escuchar, idiota" Catra regresó lentamente a sentarse junto Adora.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" Adora se colocó dos dedos en su barbilla colocando una expresión pensativa.

"¿Has visto ese libro rojo que lleva a todos lados?" Preguntó Adora.

"Por supuesto que sí, no se despega de esa basura, pensé que solo yo lo había notado"

"No, yo también tengo curiosidad ¿Sobre qué crees que sea?"

"No me interesa sobre que sea" Catra se removió inquieta "Solo se, que me gustaría mucho verlo arder" los ojos de Catra se iluminaron ante ese pensamiento.

Adora soltó una risa nerviosa. "Que pasa si nos atrapan, creo que quemarlo es muy arriesgado"

Catra se acercó un poco más a ella.

"No seas cobarde Adora, además no te preocupes" Catra puso su mano encima de la de Adora.

"Si eso llega a pasar, toda la culpa será mía"

"No, no, no quiero que sufras mas castigos"

"Entonces lo haremos bien" respondió Catra con seguridad.

"Te ayudare en lo que sea" termino Adora tratando de convencer a su cerebro de que todo saldría bien.

El plan que había ideado Adora era fácil. Simplemente ella distraería a Shadow Weaver después de la clase de orientación de mañana. Mientras que Catra buscaría la forma de tomar el libro sin que nadie la viera, sonaba fácil en realidad.

Pero ocurrió algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba. Shadow Weaver no llevaba ningún libro rojo consigo.

"Maldita sea" susurró Catra, Adora la miraba con cara de confusión. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar por miedo a un nuevo castigo, así que Adora decidió escribir un mensaje a Catra mediante un pedazo de papel.

 _"Qué hacemos? Plan cancelado?"_ Adora movió el papel hasta que Catra reaccionó.

_"Que crees"_

_"Si?"_

_"No"_

_"Entonces!"_

_"Solo mantiene a Shadow Weaver ocupada por cinco minutos, no dejes que me siga"_

_"¿¡Que, que harás!?"_

_"Solo sigue mi juego"_

Catra arrugó el papel entre sus manos y lo puso en su bolsillo. Se paró de la silla y comenzó a toser de forma exagerada, todos centraron su atención en ella. Continúo hasta que la tos se convirtió en arcadas. Adora ya sabia que decir.

"¡Necesita vomitar!" grito Adora "¡Ayer comió demasiado insectos!"

Shadow Weaver reaccionó y desde su asiento grito "¡Niña asquerosa, sal de acá!"

Catra puso una mano en su boca y salió corriendo de la sala. Su plan no había salido como lo esperado, pero siempre encontraba la forma de salirse con la suya.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Shadow Weaver, obviamente su puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero no era ningún problema para las garras de Catra, introdujo una en la cerradura y luego de unos suaves movimientos, la puerta se abrió.

El cuarto de paredes negras y luces rojas hizo que a Catra le dieran escalofríos, entró rápidamente y comenzó a buscar el estúpido libro. Fue una sorpresa cuando Catra encontró una estantería del tamaño de una puerta, la cual tenía una fila llena de libros con lomo rojo. A Catra no le daría el tiempo de revisar, tampoco sabía cual era el libro exacto que estaba buscando, por lo que tomó el primer libro rojo de la esquina y lo escondió entre sus ropas. Iba saliendo del cuarto con su botín cuando vio unas pequeñas esferas brillantes en la mesita al lado de cama, Catra se acercó y tomó un puñado, guardándolas en su bolsillo. No vio nada más interesante que robar así que salió, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Corrió hacia el escondite secreto a dejar sus botines y regresó rápidamente a la clase, si se quedaba afuera podía ser sospechoso, así que puso su mejor cara de enferma y entró buscando su silla. Adora la miró con cara de curiosidad y ella la miró de vuelta dándole un pequeño guiño.

La clase termino, pero luego tenían entrenamiento y no tendrían tiempo libre hasta la hora de dormir. Adora se le acercó mientras caminaban al entrenamiento.

"¿Y bien, cómo te fue?"

"Todo bien Adora, tranquila"

"Dime qué no hiciste nada estúpido"

"¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Adora?"

la rubia la golpeó en el brazo.

"Encontré lo que andábamos buscando, pero no sé si le afectará en algo, ya que tiene cientos de los mismos"

"¿Cómo sabes que tiene cientos de los mismos?" Preguntó Adora moviendo la cabeza.

"Adora" Catra la miró seriamente.

"¡Entraste a su cuarto!" grito la rubia.

"Shh...dilo mas alto idiota" Catra le puso la mano en boca.

"Dejé todo como estaba, además como te estaba diciendo, tiene muchos más, así que no se dará cuenta"

"¿Y dónde lo metiste?"

"Lo deje en tu cama"

"¡Qué hiciste qué!" la cara de Adora se puso blanca como papel y se quedó congelada como una piedra.

Catra comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras la rubia procesaba que todo había sido una broma.

"Si vieras tu cara ahora mismo" dijo Catra finalmente cuando terminó de reír. Adora se giró dando una mirada enojada a Catra y apurando su paso para dejarla atrás.

"No sé porque te aguanto" suspiró al fin.

"No te enojes, sabes que solo bromeaba" dijo Catra apurando su paso para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo.

"Déjame ir Catra, tengo entrenamiento, y es mejor que tu no vayas"

"Hey, ¿Porque no puedo ir?" tampoco es Catra tuviera muchas ganas.

"Estás enferma ¿Recuerdas?".

"Ohh, claro... Buena suerte entonces"

Catra se quedó mirando como Adora se alejaba "¿Nos vemos más tarde cierto?"

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Catra no se preocupo por el pequeño enojo de Adora, en unas horas se le pasaría, nunca habían estado más de un día sin hablarse y Adora siempre era la que la buscaba, a Catra secretamente le encantaba eso.

Catra subió por la escotilla para ingresar al pequeño escondite, busco sus nuevas adquisiciones robadas, un libro de cubierta roja, bastante grueso y pesado, y también unas pequeñas esferas brillantes que Catra no tenía la menor idea que eran, quizá Adora supiera algo. Tomó el libro entre sus manos, su primera idea era quemarlo, pero luego de darse cuenta de la gran colección, probablemente nunca notará su falta y sería una desperdicio quemarlo.

Catra pensó en leerlo, aunque estaba asustada de que fuese algo asqueroso como magia negra o quién sabe qué.

Sin embargo no tenia nada mas que hacer en varias horas y su lado curioso la carcomía por dentro. Catra comenzó con la primera página en blanco, la segunda tenía una dedicatoria en algún idioma extraño, en la tercera página comenzaba la historia.

En resúmen, las primeras veinte páginas eran la descripción que una mujer hacía sobre otra mujer con palabras bonitas y melosas, Catra se sintió extraña mientras lo leía, jamás en su mente se imaginaria a Shadow Weaver leyendo esta clase de cosas cursis. Catra no sabía si continuar, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, así que solo siguió leyendo.

Veinte páginas después, el romance entre una hechicera llamada Pal y una criada de nombre Lila había atrapado completamente a Catra, quien solo quería seguir leyendo.

Habían situaciones en el libro que se le hacían muy familiares, las había vivido con Adora, cómo los abrazos, las caricias y las miradas. Esas cosas las conocía y las había hecho varias veces, pero nunca se las había cuestionado.

Sin embargo también habían cosas que nunca había experimentado. Cómo en la página treinta y cinco, cuando Pal y Lila se esconden tras unas cortinas y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente en los labios con lengua incluida. No es que Catra nunca hubiera visto un beso, una vez vio a unos cadetes mayores hacerlo, sin embargo no entendía qué significaba ese gesto y le daba vergüenza preguntar. Para las protagonistas del libro, significaba la forma de expresar sentimientos románticos la una a la otra, pero ¿Que eran esos sentimientos románticos? Catra se preguntaba si alguna vez había sentido eso, porque ella nunca se había besado con Adora, ¿Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo ahora?, o quizá Adora no tenía esos sentimientos románticos por ella, era todo muy confuso, mejor seguía leyendo el libro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió a Adora entrar al escondite. Catra escondió rápidamente el libro bajo su cuerpo.

"Catra es hora de cenar, ¿Porque sigues acá?"

Adora se acercó con una mirada curiosa.

"¿Que haces?"

"Na...da" tartamudeo Catra sentándose arriba del libro.

"¿Entonces vienes a cenar?"

"Si, ya voy" Adora espero en la entrada hasta qué Catra se moviera.

"¿Que hiciste con el libro?" preguntó Adora curiosa.

"¿Que libro?"

"El libro que robaste a Shadow Weaver" Catra se removió arriba del libro nerviosa.

"Lo quemé"

"¡Lo quemaste!" grito Adora "¿Porque tenías que hacer eso? Podrías simplemente haberlo devuelto, ¡Que pasa si Shadow Weaver se da cuenta!"

"No se dará cuenta Adora, tranquila" Catra se movió quedando delante de Adora, tapándole la vista del libro. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Si se diera cuenta la única castigada sería yo"

"¿Tu crees que no me preocupa cuando te castigan?" Adora le grito ofendida.

"Tu preocupación no me salva de ningún castigo" respondió Catra secamente, no quería pelear ahora, solamente buscaba que Adora saliera sin ver el libro.

"Lo sé" dijo Adora con un tono de derrota "Se que no puedo hacer más, por eso trato de que no te metas en problemas".

Catra sabía que Adora siempre se preocupaba por ella, desde que llegó a la Horda, Adora siempre había estado allí con ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola de todos. Catra le dio una sonrisa.

"No me meteré en ningún problema Adora, ahora vamos a comer".

Mientras comían Catra miraba fijamente a Adora, pensaba en lo que había leído y su mente ahora mismo era un enredo total.

"¿Te vas a comer eso?" preguntó Adora sacando a Catra de sus pensamientos.

"Nop, puedes tenerlo" Catra entrego su bandeja.

"Gracias Catra, mañana puedes tener en mio"

"Solo si es el gris"

"Por supuesto" Adora le dio una sonrisa.

Es realmente hermosa, Catra siempre había pensado eso. Pero ahora entendía que eso, significaba que se sentía atraída a Adora, atraída de forma romántica. Sentía sus mejillas calientes.

"Estás roja" Adora la miró y colocó rápidamente sus manos en la frente se Catra. "Tienes fiebre"

"Estoy bien solo me dio algo de calor" Catra tomó las manos de Adora para quitarlas de su cara. "Regresare al escondite, te veo en el cuarto cuando sea hora de dormir"

"Está bien" dijo Adora, preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de Catra.

Catra salió rápidamente del comedor, necesitaba con urgencia terminar su libro, necesitaba terminar el enredo que se estaba formando en su interior, lidiar con sentimientos era una cosa verdaderamente difícil para ella.

Encontró el libro donde lo había dejado, y se metió de lleno en la lectura. Luego de dos horas de incesante lectura, Catra había descubierto cosas sorprendentes, cosas que jamás habían pasado por su mente que se podían hacer entre dos mujeres. Ahora aparte de tener que lidiar con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos románticos, tenía que enfrentarse a un nuevo problema. El calor que sentía entre sus piernas cuando se imaginaba a ella haciéndole a Adora las cosas que había aprendido en el libro. Estúpido libro, estúpidos pensamientos.

Catra escondió el libro en su pequeño baúl, no se preocupaba mucho porque Adora lo descubriese despertaría temprano, terminaría de leer las páginas restantes y desaparecía el libro antes que cualquiera despertase. Hubiera sido lo mejor poder quedarse en la noche a terminarlo, pero Shadow Weaver vigilaba los catres varias veces en la noche, y no quería parecer sospechosa o mucho menos recibir otro castigo.

Corrió hacia los dormitorios cuando vio que todas las luces se apagaban. Subió rápidamente a su catre cuando escucho que Shadow Weaver se acercaba, Catra espero a que hiciera su recorrido habitual y luego se iría cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos y una cabeza rubia se asomó por la orilla.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? pensé que no llegarías a dormir, no tenía idea qué excusa podría inventarle a Shadow Weaver" susurro Adora tratando de no hacer ruido.

"Tenía cosas que hacer, ve a dormir Adora, mañana podemos hablar". Adora se subió lo más sigilosa que pudo al catre de arriba, se acostó en la orilla, quedando cara a cara con Catra. "Estuviste muy rara hoy, ¿Que te ocurre?"

"No ocurre nada, solo estoy cansada, buenas noches" Catra se dio la vuelta para esconderse de la mirada de Adora.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" dijo Adora en voz baja mientras tocaba su hombro. El suave toque de hizo que Catra sintiera un pequeño estremecimiento.

Maldita sea, pensó Catra. Si todo fuera tan fácil, le diría todo. Le diría que gracias a un maldito libro descubrió los sentimientos románticos, que nunca se había sentido más confusa en su vida, tampoco le diría que ahora mismo moría de ganas por conocer el sabor de sus labios. Por supuesto que no le contaría nada de eso. Sintió una presión dolorosa en su pecho, su mente necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo esto, su cuerpo tendría que aguantar las ansias. Catra se giró y miró a Adora fijamente a los ojos.

"No pasa nada, te lo diré mañana, lo prometo" Adora asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, me iré a dormir, descansa Catra"

"Buenas noches Adora"

Adora bajo hasta su catre pero un minuto después volvió a subir. Catra fingió estar dormida.

"¿Hey Catra, no crees que hace algo de frío?"

Adora puso su mano en el brazo de Catra, llamando su atención.

"Estoy bien, puedes tener mi manta si quieres" Catra saco la manta con la que estaba cubierta y se la pasó a Adora.

"Uhm...gracias" dijo Adora con un tono desilusionado, sin decir nada más, volvió a bajar a su cama.

Catra se dio cuenta segundos después de las verdaderas intenciones de Adora. Se sintió como un verdadera tonta en ese momento, y pensó en bajar rápidamente y acostarse en la calidez de sus pies. Había hecho esto muchísimas veces, pero ahora era diferente. Si dos personas tenían sentimientos románticos y se acostaban juntas en una cama, significaba algo totalmente nuevo, las cosas había leído en ese libro daban vueltas por sus cabeza y agitaban su corazón.

La primera vez, las protagonistas de ese libro se habían acostado juntas, se habían besado y acariciado, no caricias como las que Catra conocía. Estás mujeres se habían tocado los pechos, besado en lugares íntimos y frotado en lugares sensibles. Sintió vergüenza al imaginarse todo eso. Ella no haría eso con Adora obviamente, menos allí donde alguien podría escucharlas.

Se quedó acostada mirando el techo, se estaba imaginado tantas cosas, que empezaba a sentir un molesto cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

Miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, solo sus ojos felinos le permitieron darse cuenta que Lonnie no estaba en el catre de al lado, se sorprendió un momento, sin embargo tenía mejores cosas en que pensar ahora.

Se imaginó que su mano, era la mano de Adora, la metió dentro de su camiseta y comenzó con sus dedos a acariciar sus pezones lentamente, hasta que sintió como se agrandaban bajo su mano, luego continuó con más intensidad, tirando y apretando, hasta que la sensación fue abrumadora. Sentía como su ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse. Bajo su mano libre hasta su entrepierna, sentía el calor irradiando desde allí. Introdujo su mano y comenzó lentamente con sus dedos a explorar su interior, salto cuando acaricio una zona hinchada en la parte superior, recordaba haberlo leído en el libro, siguió acariciando lentamente hasta que sintió la necesidad de mover su mano con más energía. El placer se acumulaba rápidamente en su vientre, sus dedos continuaban frotando con movimientos erráticos, entre mas rápido movía sus dedos, mas se contraía cada parte de su cuerpo. Mordía sus labios para evitar que los gemidos salieran de su garganta.

Explotó cuando su mente se imaginó a Adora en su posición, imagino sus dedos acariciando el interior de Adora y oleadas de placer la golpearon una y otra vez durante casi un minuto, cuando terminó todo su mente se sentía nublada no le importo en ese momento si alguien la había escuchado, cerró los ojos y se rindió al sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra despertó cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro.

"Catra despierta, Shadow Weaver hará una revisión completa en la habitación"

Catra la miró asustada. "¡Maldición! espero que no sea por lo…"

Adora la hizo callar colocando un dedo en su boca. "No digas nada, solo levántate y no respondas a sus amenazas".

Shadow Weaver reviso cada catre en silencio, en ningún momento había mencionado que andaba buscando. Cuando llegó al lugar de Adora y Catra reviso de la misma forma que los demás. El nerviosismo abandonó su cuerpo cuando Shadow Weaver se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra, todos en la habitación estaban confundidos. Catra y Adora se miraron dudosamente, ambas sin saber qué decir.

Adora fue la primera en acercarse al oído de Catra.

"¿Venganza cumplida?"

Catra solo rió, silenciosamente para no despertar sospechas. Ambas se sentaron en el catre de abajo, aún faltaban unos treinta minutos para la primera comida del día.

"Espero que hayas desaparecido bien las cenizas"

"¿Cenizas?" Catra pensó por un momento, su mente casi olvidaba la mentira que le había inventado. "Por supuesto, ya terminemos este asunto"

"Esta bien, tienes razón, es que, pocas veces nuestros planes terminan bien" cuestiono Adora, Catra puso un dedo en su boca.

"¿Podrías olvidarlo ya?"

"Entendido" Adora asintió "¿Vamos a tomar una ducha? Tenemos bastante tiempo aun".

"Tengo planes Adora" Catra primero pensó en el libro por terminar, segundos después pensó en la posibilidad de ver a Adora desnuda, nunca se había arrepentido tan rápido de decir algo.

"Vamos no me hagas obligarte, ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas?"

"¡Hey! No fue hace mucho" respondió Catra ofendida.

"Claro lo que tu digas, ahora vamos antes que a los demás se les ocurra ir" Adora tomo a Catra por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia las duchas.

Piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas, se repetía Catra mientras veía a Adora quitarse la ropa para meterse a las duchas.

"Que miras" acusó Adora mirándola en ropa interior "No me hagas quitarte la ropa también"

Catra no dijo nada, simplemente se giró y se quitó su ropa rápidamente, pensó en ese momento que esto no había sido muy buena idea.

Las duchas eran conformadas por un fila de regaderas, separadas por una pequeña pared que tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo y dejaba a la vista sus cabezas y piernas, no tenía puertas, por lo que la privacidad no existía. Toda la vida se habían bañado en las mismas duchas, maldición, cuando eran niñas hasta se bañaban juntas, ver el cuerpo de Adora no le había causado nada durante tantos años, pero ahora con solo imaginarlo, su mente se nublaba.

Catra entro de las primeras a la ducha, odiaba tanto el agua helada, que sus baños no duraban más de cinco minutos, en cambio a Adora parecía gustarle, se tardaba más de diez minutos dentro de esa corriente de agua helada y Catra se quedaba allí esperándola.

Catra se lavó rápidamente, sin girarse ni una vez a mirar a Adora, salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse, se colocó su ropa y se sentó mientras esperaba que Adora terminara su ducha.

La cabeza de Catra era una locura, moría de ganas de saber si Adora sentía algo como lo que ella sentía. Sin embargo a una parte de ella también le aterraba saber la respuesta. ¿Que pasa si Adora la rechazaba, ¿Si se alejaba de ella para siempre? Adora era lo único que tenía.

"Pensaba que tenias cosas que hacer" dijo Adora envuelta en su toalla, mientras se dirigía a su ropa limpia.

"Las haré después, ya no me da el tiempo"

Adora comenzó a secarse el cuerpo, y Catra trataba con gran esfuerzo de mirar hacia otro lado mientras le hablaba, pero simplemente no pudo.

"Espero que hoy no te metas en ningún problema" decía Adora mientras pasaba la toalla por sus pechos, Catra pensó en lo perfecto que se veían, eran grandes y se veían tan suaves, imagino como se sentiría acariciarlos.

"¿Catra, estas bien?" Adora interrumpió los sucios pensamientos.

"Estoy bien, solo pensaba en algo"

"¿Con la boca abierta? Adora al fin se había colocado su ropa interior, Catra no miro hacia abajo, eso sí habría sido sospechoso y Adora lo habría notado.

"Hmm… ¡QUE!" Catra grito sorprendida "No tenía la boca abierta, tonta"

"¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? Estás siendo muy sospechosa"

"No es nada"

Adora se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca del rostro de Catra, quien no había podido evitar el sonrojo que cubría su cara.

"¿Estas segura? Siempre me cuentas todo"

"No hay ningún problema Adora, ya vístete para que salgamos".

Catra se alejó hasta la puerta con su corazón acelerado. Tenía que encontrar la forma decirle, o sus sentimientos la harían estallar. Pensó en idear un plan, tal y como lo hizo la protagonista del libro, para averiguar si Adora tenía los mismos sentimientos románticos por ella. No quería arruinar nada con una confesión acelerada, tenía que estar segura.

El día pasó entre clases y entrenamientos, Catra no había tenido tiempo para ir al escondite a terminar su libro, y mucho menos para idear un estúpido plan para saber los sentimientos de Adora. En el libro, Pal había conquistado a Lila, regalando flores y dulces, luego la había llevado a un lugar hermoso y le había confesado sus sentimientos, Lila la había aceptado de inmediato dándole un apasionado beso en boca. Sin embargo Catra no tenía ni una pizca de la seguridad con la que contaba Pal, tampoco tenía flores, ni dulces, muchos menos lugares hermosos, la horda un lugar era horrible.

Catra pensó que podía escabullirse, en algún momento y conseguir flores para Adora. No tenía idea de donde conseguir dulces, quizá podía preguntar a los cadetes que hacían contrabando, pero eso tomaría tiempo y no tenía nada con que pagar. Su plan era difícil, pero aunque sea tenía uno. El futuro no se veía tan oscuro.

El día casi había terminado, Catra había estado distante con Adora la mayor parte del tiempo, y todo era culpa del gran remolino en su cabeza. Shadow Weaver había enviado a varios cadetes a ordenar cajas, era un trabajo fácil que a Catra le sirvió para distraerse, sin embargó Adora seguía a su lado y el solo hecho de sentirla, la hacía sentir nerviosa.

"Catra respondeme" Adora pasaba la mano frente la cara de Catra tratando de llamar su atención.

"Que pasa" Catra pestañeo mirando seriamente a Adora.

"Estas muy rara, llevo todo el día hablándote y parece que tu mente está en otra parte"

"¿Te preocupa que esté pensando en otra cosa y no te esté prestándote atención?"

"¡Si, osea no! Yo solo quiero hablar contigo…" dijo Adora con una mirada triste.

Catra la miró con atención Si supieras que no puedo pasar ni un minuto sin pensar en ti.

"Está bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme?" Catra pensó que quizá podría aprovechar el momento para preguntarle a Adora algunas cosas.

"Que cuando acabemos tengo algo que darte"

"¿Algo para mí?"

"Si, no es nada de otro mundo pero creo que te gustara" Catra la miro de inmediato con entusiasmo.

"Quiero verlo ahora" Adora noto que el ánimo de Catra cambió enseguida, ella conocía a su amiga y sabía que le encantaban las sorpresas.

"No lo tengo conmigo, está en el escondite"

"¿¡Fuiste al escondite!?" Catra grito en silencio.

"No he ido, lo conseguí hace unos días, y lo puse en mi baúl" Cada una tenía una pequeño baúl en el escondite, eran simplemente unas cajas de maderas, pero les llamaban baúles por que era donde guardaban sus cosas importantes. En la Horda era difícil tener algo propio, así que cada una respetaba la privacidad de la otra. Catra recordó que había puesto el libro en la caja.

Adora se dio cuenta de que Catra le estaba ocultando algo, ella nunca se había alterado por algo así.

"¿Hay algo en el escondite que no quieres que vea?"

Catra se puso nerviosa "¿¡Que!? Por supuesto que no"

"¿Entonces porque tú reacción?" Pregunto Adora levantando una ceja.

"No sé de qué hablas, solo estaba emocionada por qué dijiste que tenías algo para mí".

Catra continúo ordenando cajas, ignorando por completo a Adora que estaba a sus espaldas.

"Está bien, terminemos esto rápido y te daré tu regalo".

Catra tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que sorpresa le tenía Adora. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos de su parte, siempre se sentía feliz de saber que Adora pensaba en ella. Sus regalos eran cosas pequeñas, que encontraba en misiones o las conseguía quién sabe cómo, de todas formas a Catra le encantaban.

Luego de terminar el trabajo asignado, ambas se dirigieron directamente al escondite, tenían un par horas antes de la última comida.

Al entrar Adora se mete directamente a su caja y saca de ella un gran paquete rojo.

"Ten, estoy segura que te quedará asombrosa"

Adora le entregó el paquete, el cuál Catra abrió rápidamente, descubriendo una linda chaqueta roja, los ojos de Catra se iluminaron de inmediato, este regalo superó todos los anteriores. Se la puso rápidamente, era una lástima que no tuvieran un espejo en ese lugar, Catra estaba segura que se veía amenazante. Adora la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Me encanta!, te queda mejor de lo que imaginé" Adora chillo emocionada. Catra pensó en sus palabras.

"¿Me imaginaste con esto puesto?"

"Claro, la primera vez que la vi, pensé que estaba hecha para ti"

Catra pensó en lo mucho que amaba a Adora en ese momento.

"Gracias Adora, esta realmente genial" Catra solo quería lanzarse encima de ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

"Estoy feliz de que te guste" Adora estiró la mano para acariciar el brazo de Catra sobre la prenda, era un gesto cariñoso, pero hizo que Catra se ruborizara de inmediato.

"¿Te… gustaría probártela?"

"Claro, aunque seguramente no me quedaría tan bien como a ti" respondió Adora levantando una ceja. Catra no dijo nada, pensar en que Adora le gustaba su cuerpo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Está bien, déjame ver" Adora se acercó y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta lentamente.

El corazón de Catra latía mas fuerte cada vez que Adora se acercaba.

"Yo… puedo" terminó Catra abruptamente retirándose la prenda y arrojándola hacia Adora.

"Se siente muy bien" decía Adora con la chaqueta puesta "Aunque me gusta mas como se ve en ti"

"¿Porque?" pregunto Catra perpleja.

"Por qué, que?" Adora se veía confusa por la pregunta.

"¿Por qué te gusta como se ve en mi?"

Adora pensó durante un momento, buscando las palabras para poder expresar lo que sentía.

"Me gusta como te ves feliz usándola" Adora lo dijo en voz baja, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al expresar estas palabras. "Y si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy".

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Catra se pusiera a martillar ferozmente dentro de su pecho. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?.

Pensó en todas las ideas que tenía sobre cómo confesar a Adora sus sentimientos, y aquí estaban. Catra pensó en todo lo Adora hacía por ella, siempre la había apoyado con palabras bonitas, la protegía y se preocupaba por ella, le daba regalos y trataba siempre de hacer una acción al día que le sacará una sonrisa. Adora nunca había leído ese libro, y aun así hacía todas esas cosas por ella. Catra tomó aire, tenía que dejar de ser tan cobarde.

"Tengo algo que decirte" Catra solo había dicho unas palabras y ya sentía que quedaba sin aire. Adora la miro curiosa, pensó que al fin le diría la razón detrás de su comportamiento extraño.

"Tú...me gustas Adora" dijo con esfuerzo. La cara de la Adora cambio de inmediato, mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

"Tú también me gustas Catra" afirmó la rubia con seguridad en su voz.

Catra se quedó un momento pensando, eso había salido muy fácil, probablemente Adora no entendía mucho acerca de los sentimientos, al igual que ella antes de leer ese libro.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Catra.

"Sip"

"¿Sabes lo que significa que le gustes a alguien?"

"Uhm, es…" la rubia pensó un poco "Es lo que hacemos, ayudarnos y protegernos"

"¿Te gusta alguien mas?"

"Claro, sabes que trato de ser buena"

Catra sabía que Adora no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, aún así esas palabras le dolieron. ¿Como le explicaba que existía una diferencia?No aguanto mas, eliminó el poco espacio que las separaba, se acercó rápidamente a su rostro y juntó sus labios en un tímido primer beso, Catra confirmó que los labios de Adora eran suaves y cálidos. Adora emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero no se separó de Catra, quien seguía en la misma posición.

Segundos después Catra se alejó lentamente, enfrentándose a una sonrojada y confundida Adora.

"Catra" Adora susurro, tocándose los labios. Catra no sabía qué decir, su cerebro parecía haberse apagado.

"Eso fue asombroso" suspiro Adora, aún percibía la sensación de los labios de Catra sobre los suyos.

"Esa es la forma en la que me gustas" Catra no sabía de qué otra forma explicarlo.

"Pero, no entiendo" Adora sabía que los besos, eran una cosa de amantes, había escuchado algunas cosas de los otros cadetes, pero nunca se interesó mucho acerca del tema.

Aunque pensándolo bien si Catra quería besarla mas seguido, ella no tenía problema alguno, lo que no entendía bien, era porque su amiga se complicaba tanto.

Catra interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Harías lo mismo con otros?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

Catra se tocó los labios, Adora la miró confundida.

"¡No! Por su puesto que no" Adora no entendía como Catra podía pensar eso de ella.

"¿Y yo, puedo volver a hacerlo?" Catra se había acercado nuevamente, con su cara enrojecida y ojos brillantes. Adora nunca la había visto así, se veía muy indefensa. No le dio ninguna respuesta, solo cerro sus ojos, y se preparó para recibir nuevamente los labios de su amiga.

Pero el beso nunca llegó, Adora escucho como Catra salía a toda velocidad por el escondite, cuando alcanzó a reaccionar, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la punta de su cola.

"¡Catra espera!" Adora se levantó, preparada para correr tras ella, salió rápido por el escondite. Miró hacía arriba y por los pasillos cercanos, pero no encontró ningún rastro. ¿Donde se había metido tan rápido?

Adora no sabía dónde seguir buscando. Había sido una completa tonta.

¿Era por eso que Catra había estado tan rara?

El beso la había sorprendido, nunca pensó que Catra tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. Según los otros cadetes, pensar en amantes y relaciones románticas era cosa de adultos, y ellas eran demasiado jóvenes para preocuparse por eso ahora mismo. Pensar en Catra de esa manera, le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

La cabeza de Adora daba vueltas, tenía que resolver esto, no podía permitir que Catra se alejara de ella.

Adora regreso al escondite, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Catra, sin embargo cuando llegó no había nadie allí. Suspiró con tristeza, quizá mañana podrían hablar con más tranquilidad. No esperaba para nada que el día terminará así. Aún traía la chaqueta que le había regalado a Catra, se la sacó con cuidado y se acercó al baúl para guardarla. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando al abrirlo, vio el libro de tapa roja, el cual Catra había jurado haber quemado.

Adora tomó el libro de inmediato, se preguntó por qué Catra ocultaría el libro y más aún si era de Shadow Weaver, ¿Acaso Catra quería aprender magia negra? El pensamiento la hizo reír, no se la imaginaba haciendo esas cosas.

Hojeo el libro rápidamente, bueno solo eran letras, Adora suspiro aliviada, temía encontrarse con pentagramas y símbolos raros. Lo único que encontró eran algunas páginas dobladas, se fue directamente a ellas, quizá decían algo interesante. Aún tenía algo de tiempo para leer, antes de la hora dormir.

Catra respiraba agitadamente, había escapado de Adora como una cobarde, había corrido hasta los techos, dónde era difícil poder subir, allí se sentía segura.

Su cerebro repetía la escena de beso sin parar, luego la cara de Adora con sus ojos cerrados, esperando el segundo beso…

"¡Soy una maldita idiota!" Grito golpeando el techo bajo ella, su mano dolió enseguida. Catra no sabía porque se había arrepentido en el último momento, Adora no la había rechazado, es más, le dijo que su beso había sido asombroso.

Sin embargo cuando vio su hermoso rostro esperando que le diera otro beso, su cerebro colapsó. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, quizá la mayoría solo eran inseguridades estúpidas, pero también habían cosas más profundas. Qué pasaría si Shadow Weaver se enteraba, que pasaría si las separaban para siempre. El miedo a perderla era más grande que todo.

Comenzó a llorar al pensar en eso, quizá la mejor opción sería decirle a Adora que todo había sido una broma y continuar con sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado. También tenía que olvidar ese estúpido libro, quemarlo y tratar de eliminarlo de sus pensamientos.

Entender que esa era la mejor decisión hizo que su corazón se rompiera más, continúo llorando hasta que recordó que ya era la hora de dormir, no era que tuviera sueño, simplemente pensó que era más cómodo seguir llorando en la calidez de su cama.

Catra llegó justo a tiempo, vio que la mayoría ya se encontraba en sus camas, excepto Adora, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, ella nunca se saltaba las horas, seguramente la estaba evitando.

Se acostó mirando el techo, no podía cerrar los ojos, si lo hacía lo único que vería serían esos estúpidos pero extremadamente hermosos ojos azules, esa sonrisa boba, esa risa tonta. ¡Maldita sea! estaba completamente enamorada.

Se rindió, se tapó con la manta y cerró los ojos. Nadie le podía quitar a Adora de sus sueños.

Adora ya entendía todo. Simplemente había leído entre las páginas dobladas, seguramente Catra las había dejado así. El shock inicial de que Shadow Weaver leía este tipo de cosas se había pasado rápidamente mientras descubría maravillada cosas que su mente nunca imaginó que podían existir, menos que se podían hacer entre dos mujeres. Los besos, las caricias y los toques íntimos, Adora había descubierto todo eso en unas pocas páginas. Ahora entendía los sentimientos de Catra.

El tiempo se le había pasado demasiado rápido, y seguramente Shadow Weaver la estaría buscando como loca. Escondió el libro en el baúl de Catra y fue corriendo rápidamente hacía las camas. Cómo lo supuso Shadow Weaver se encontraba en el pasillo, esperándola.

"Catra me dijo dónde estabas, no tenías que molestarte en terminar ese trabajo, no te sobreesfuerces" Shadow Weaver puso una mano en su hombro. Adora estaba en blanco, que cosa le había inventado Catra.

"Yo, hmm… sí, lo siento no se volverá a repetir" tartamudeo Adora.

"Lo sé, ahora ve a descansar"

Adora asintió, rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama, espero quieta hasta que Shadow Weaver se fuera.

Tendría que preguntarle a Catra qué cosa le había inventado, pero antes que pregúntale algo, había un montón de otras cosas que quería hacer con ella ahora mismo. Adora estaba inquieta, maldición, si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo y decirle a Catra que a ella también le gustaba, ansiaba volver a sentir la suavidad de sus labios.

Catra estaba arriba haciéndose la dormida, había escuchado atenta el intercambio de palabras entre Shadow Weaver y Adora. Cuando Shadow Weaver le preguntó si sabía dónde se encontraba la rubia, ella le había inventando algo estúpido, total a Adora siempre le creían todo. Escucho como Adora se metía a la cama, su corazón latía nervioso, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella y decirle que todo había sido una broma tonta.

Algunos minutos pasaron cuando Catra sintió un pequeño ruido y el movimiento de algo tocando su manta, el pánico se apoderó de ella segundos después cuando alguien escaló su cuerpo por debajo de su manta, iba a gritar cuando una mano la calló con fuerza.

"Shh…solo soy yo" le susurraron al oído. Era Adora, Catra no sabía si calmarse o asustarse más.

"Perdón no quería asustarte" se disculpó la rubia mientras sacaba la mano de la boca de Catra.

"¡Que se supone haces!" Catra quería gritar pero no podía, se conformó con un susurro enojado.

Catra podía sentir los labios de Adora pegados a su oreja, si no estuviera nerviosa se habría puesto a ronronear.

Adora movió la manta por encima de sus cabezas, cubriéndolas a ambas por completo. Catra no podía ver nada, solo sentía el cálido aliento de Adora por todo el lugar.

"Dime por qué te escapaste" su conversación seguía en susurros.

"Yo... te lo diré mañana"

"No, dímelo ahora" exigió Adora.

"Alguien puede oírnos"

"Todos están roncando, nadie nos escuchará"

"¿Porque quieres saberlo con tanta urgencia?"

Adora se calló, tomó a Catra con ambas manos, y la acercó despacio, se guío por la calidez de su respiración para encontrar sus labios, cuando sus alientos chocaron, no importo nada mas.

Adora la estaba besando, Catra no podía creerlo, sintió como sus labios eran capturados con delicadeza, por la boca de su amiga. Se quedó congelada y solo reaccionó cuando sintió la boca de Adora separarse, de inmediato extraño la sensación.

"Solo te daré besos a ti" susurro Adora a su oído. Catra recordó su última conversación.

"Y tu puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras". Esas palabras hicieron que cosquillas se formarán en la parte baja de su estómago.

Sintió como Adora la acercaba nuevamente, sus labios se volvieron a unir, explorando más profundamente.

"Catra..." Adora se separó sus labios para poder hablar "Abre tu boca"

Hizo caso al instante y sintió como la lengua de Adora entraba en su boca, la calidez la inundó, mientras el beso se profundizó rápidamente, sus lenguas arremetieron, fundiéndose en un delicioso calor.

El cerebro de Catra estaba en las nubes, la sensación tan deliciosa de tener la boca de Adora sobre la de ella era incomparable, sin embargo comenzaban a quedarse sin aire. Puso su mano en el pecho de Adora y la separó con suavidad.

"Aire…" fue lo único que dijo, Adora estaba igual, en ese momento solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones pesadas.

El cerebro de Catra comenzó a reaccionar, ¿Cómo Adora había aprendidos a besar así?" Sólo habían pasado horas desde su primer beso.

"Donde aprendiste eso"

"Que cosa" susurro Adora inocentemente.

"Tu.. lengua" Catra trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicarse.

"¿No te gusto?" Catra sintió como Adora se alejaba un poco, la tomó por los brazos y la acostó encima de ella, comenzó a ronronear al sentir el peso y el calor del cuerpo Adora completamente sobre ella. La sensación era maravillosa. Adora estaba loca si pensaba que la dejaría escapar.

"Eso responde mi pregunta" Adora se acomodó gratamente, acercando su boca al cuello de Catra, dejaba tiernos y silenciosos besos.

"Me mentiste sobre el libro" soltó Adora, Catra no se sorprendió, ahora todo encajaba, había muchas cosas que quería explicarle, simplemente ahora no podía.

"Lo encontré mientras guardaba tu regalo" termino de aclarar Adora.

"Realmente me gusto tu regalo, Perdón, por escapar así" Catra acarició el cabello de Adora. Los ronroneo eran cada vez más intensos.

"A mí me gustó más tu beso"

Esas palabras hicieron que Catra sintiera una punzada de calor formarse en su entrepierna.

"¿Podemos seguir?" El pedido tímido de Catra se escuchó a penas, sin embargo no era necesario. Adora dejó su cuello y subió otra vez hacia sus labios, demandando desesperadamente la lengua de Catra, quien cedió al instante. El beso fue desesperado y apasionado. Esto era mucho mejor que ganar una pelea, mil veces mejor que explotar algo.

Adora introdujo sin reservas una de sus manos por la camiseta de Catra, subió y de inmediato sintió el pequeño pezón erecto bajo su mano, lo apretó y acarició, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Adora sintió en sus labios el gemido de Catra.

Adora disfrutaba, pero también maldecía el no poder ver la cara de Catra en este momento.

"Shh…" Adora le recordó a Catra dónde estaban "¿Quieres que me detenga?".

"No…"

Adora continúo con la caricias. Era primera vez que lo hacía, pero supo que desde el primer momento que lo había deseado desde hace tiempo.

El libro le había abierto a los ojos, apenas leyó las primeras páginas marcadas sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, mientras que en cada segundo la imagen de Catra aparecía en su mente.

Siguió las caricias con sus manos, hasta llegar al punto caliente entre las caderas de Catra, dudo durante un segundo, quizá estaba apurando las cosas y Catra se asustaría. La vacilación duro poco, cuando sintió la mano de Catra sobre la suya, guiándola hacia su entrepierna, no hicieron falta palabras para saber que lo deseaba de la misma manera que ella.

Presionó con sus dedos la delgada tela, al instante un pequeño quejido salió por la garganta de Catra. Las ganas superaron todo el temor a ser descubiertas.

La mano de Catra la guió bajo la tela de su ropa interior, Adora deslizó sus dedos por los suaves rizos, sintiendo de inmediato la caliente humedad mojando sus dedos, lentamente frotó por todo largo, tal y como había leído en una escena marcada en el libro. Catra se estremeció ante el toque, a pesar de tener todo el control sobre la mano de Adora, sentir los dedos de la rubia sobre su carne era demasiado excitante.

Adora había aprendido lo que tenía que hacer, movió sus dedos por cuenta propia hasta encontrar el abultado clítoris de Catra, movió sus dedos despacio, tomando poco a poco un ritmo constante, sintió de pronto como Catra movía sus caderas y su mano, intentando hacer más presión contra sus dedos. Adora sonrió, eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Aumentó su ritmo, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba los firmes pezones de Catra.

Catra estaba a punto de correrse, los toques de Adora la tenían sin aire y la sensación de querer gritar, tenía que reprimirla constantemente. Sentir los dedos de Adora acariciarla de esa forma, superaba con creces la noche anterior, cuando se había tocado ella misma. Retiro la mano que mantenía sobre la de Adora para abrazarla con fuerza mas cerca de ella. A pesar de estar ambas vestidas, sentía como su cuerpo se fundía con el calor de Adora, quien no paraba sus movimientos mientras la besaba entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

"Catra, te amo" susurro Adora a su oído. Catra definitivamente no esperaba escuchar esas palabras tan pronto, el solo hecho de pensar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos la hicieron estallar de inmediato.

Adora sintió como Catra temblaba bajo sus dedos, froto con rapidez el hinchado clítoris, y tomó los labios de Catra entre los suyos acallando cualquier gemido, se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Catra se calmaba, retiró su mano, cubierta por los fluidos y la limpio en su propia camiseta. En ese momento Adora realmente odiaba la oscuridad, deseaba tanto ver el rostro de Catra.

Con cuidado sacó la manta de sus cabezas, dejando el aire fresco entrar a sus pulmones. A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Adora pudo distinguir sin problemas el brillo azul y amarillo de los ojos de Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, esto continuara en un próximo y suculento capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Catra seguía bajo Adora, llevaban un par de minutos mirándose fijamente, ambas sin saber qué decir.

Catra definitivamente no se esperaba eso, ni en un millón de años, ni en sus más pervertidos sueños. No se suponía que eso pasaría, no ahora, ni muchos menos en este lugar. Había perdido todo el control sobre su cuerpo, Adora había arrasado con todo su autocontrol desde el momento en que sus lenguas se juntaron.

Todo el triste plan que Catra había ideado en su cerebro estaba deshecho, ¿Que haría ahora? No podría mentirle, no podía decirle que toda la confesión había sido una broma.

Desearía estar enterrada tres metros bajo tierra ahora mismo, no quería enfrentar lo que viniera ahora. Bueno no es que estar bajo el cuerpo de Adora se sintiera tan malo, en absoluto, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda en su vida.

"Yo...bajaré a mi cama, en caso de que venga, ya sabes quien" Adora rompió el silencio. En realidad que alguien las viera era lo menos que importaba ahora mismo, pero pensó que Catra quizá necesitaba un poco de privacidad después de lo que acaban de hacer. Se alejó del calor del cuerpo de Catra lista para bajar.

"Adora espera" Catra la tomó de la mano evitando que avanzara "Quédate, conmigo".

Catra quería decirle muchas cosas, pero este no era el momento adecuado, quería hablar las cosas claramente, no entre susurros.

Adora no protestó, se acostó a un lado de la cama, como solía hacerlo muchas veces.

Catra se acercó rápidamente, entrelazando sus brazos y descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Adora. Se habían abrazado de esta forma antes, pero ahora era diferente, todo se sentía tan correcto, tan cálido. Prontamente ambas se rindieron al sueño, flotando en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, donde nada más que ellas dos importaban.

"¡Huy Catra y Adora se aman!" Se despertaron de forma abrupta, la risa burlesca de Lonnie resonaba fuerte desde la cama del lado.

Catra se separó rápidamente del abrazo de Adora, se habían dormido juntas, pero por un segundo el corazón de Catra se detuvo al pensar que Lonnie había escuchado lo que ambas habían hecho la noche anterior.

"¿Acaso estas celosa?" Adora la enfrentó con una mirada seria "¿O te molesta no poder dormir así con Kyle?"

En seguida Lonnie comenzó a ruborizarse, Al parecer Adora había mencionado un punto débil. Catra rió ante la escena y agregó "Uhh... Kyle ven acá Lonnie quiere confesarte algo"

"¡Cállense estúpidas!" Lonnie se retiró enfurecida mientras Adora y Catra se reían a carcajadas. La angustia de pensar que las habían atrapado había desaparecido por completo.

Adora volteo para ver a una sonriente Catra mirándola con calidez "Buenos días Catra" Adora tomó un largo mechón de pelo entre sus dedos "Lonnie debería dejar de meterse con nosotras"

"Al menos por hoy" Catra completo la oración. Adora haciendo callar a Lonnie era algo digno de admirar, Catra sentía muchas ganas de besarla ahora mismo, pero era algo imposible en ese momento, de seguro alguien las vería. Maldita Horda, porque tenían que ocultarse así, según el libro rojo, el amor tenía que vivirse libremente, ¿Por que ellas no podían?

Estaba pensando seriamente largarse de la Horda lo antes posible, bueno solamente si Adora la acompañaba, eso sería algo difícil de convencer. Los pensamientos sobre todo lo habían hecho anoche golpearon la su cabeza, devolviéndola a la realidad.

"Lo de anoche" comenzó a decir Catra "Fue asombroso", Adora se acercó quedando a pocos centímetros, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras la miraba.

"Yo... no estaba segura si lo hacía bien" Adora comenzó a hablar tímidamente, Catra acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla por un instante, ambas necesitaban más contacto, sin embargo era lo único que podían tener ahora. El sutil toque era suficiente para responder a la duda de Adora, quien ahora sonreía como si hubiera sacado la máxima nota en un examen "Supongo que hice lo correcto".

"Si, idiota" Catra respondió medio suspirando "Si hubiera estado mal, ya no tendrías tus ojos en su lugar". Adora estalló en su usual risa juguetona, Catra amaba su risa. Se sorprendió completamente, cuando Adora le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y antes de que Catra pudiera decir algo, Adora ya había bajado de la cama.

"Tenemos que ir a entrenar o vendrán por nosotras" La llamó Adora desde abajo, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Catra sentía el calor invadiendo su cara, Adora juguetona era demasiado adorable. Ambas se vistieron y se fueron rápidamente a la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

Mientras caminaban ninguna de las dos dijo alguna palabra, solo intercambian miradas y sonrisas tímidas. Su relación había pasado a otro nivel y ninguna de las dos tenía alguna idea de cómo actuar al respecto.

Catra odiaba con todo su ser tener que asistir al entrenamiento, lo que más quería en ese momento era tomar a Adora por el brazo y arrastrarla hasta el escondite, quería besar sus suaves labios y hacerle lo mismo que ella le hizo anoche.

"¿En que estas pensando?" Adora interrumpió sus pensamientos.

En lo mucho que quiero besarte, idiota. Quería decirle Catra, pero aún no se sentía completamente preparada para sacar esas palabras de su garganta de forma tan directa, era tonto, lo sabía, pero a pesar de todo se sentía un poco insegura. "Necesitamos hablar luego del entrenamiento" dijo en cambio.

"Si, quería decir lo mismo" Adora sonó un poco nerviosa "Mejor nos damos prisa, probablemente ya comenzaron".

El entrenamiento fue algo difícil, ambas tenían la cabeza en las nubes, Catra ya había perdido la cuenta del montón de veces que se había golpeado alguna parte del cuerpo. Además para su más mala suerte, en el entrenamientos en parejas le había tocado pelear con Lonnie, quien se había desquitado por la humillación de más temprano.

Catra solo quería escapar de allí, el aire cargado ya la estaba sofocando.

Esquivó un golpe rápido que iba dirigido directamente a su cara, se agachó y de inmediato contraataco golpeando con agilidad las pantorrillas de su contrincante, Lonnie dio un gritó de frustración mientras caía al piso, Catra iba a celebrar en su cara cuando escucho un ruido seco golpeando el piso.

"Veo que a tu noviecita no le fue muy bien" Lonnie dijo de forma burlesca. Catra miró hacia atrás y vio a Adora tirada sobre el piso, Shadow Weaver se agachó sobre ella rápidamente, preocupada por su cadete favorita. Catra corrió alarmada, su corazón se encogió dolorosamente al pensar que Adora se había hecho algún daño.

"¿Adora puedes moverte?" Shadow Weaver le preguntaba, Adora la miró con confusión, mientras trataba de sentarse en el piso.

"¿Donde te golpeaste?"

"Estoy bien-" Adora intentó ponerse de pie infructuosamente, volviendo a caer sentada, Shadow Weaver la tomó rápidamente por los brazos para sostenerla.

"No estás bien niña, tendrás que venir conmigo" Shadow Weaver comenzó a caminar con Adora hacia la salida, Catra la siguió, sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Yo puedo ayudar" Shadow Weaver continuó su caminata mientras sostenía a Adora por los hombros, se giró al darse cuenta que Catra continuaba siguiéndola.

"No sabia que tenias conocimientos en medicina" Shadow Weaver se giró respondiendo con su voz llena de ácido.

"No pero…" tartamudeo nerviosa.

De pronto Adora capturó su mirada, le guiño un ojo y Catra observó una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Catra se confundió aún más ¿Qué significaba eso?

"¡Deja de estorbar y vuelve a tu entrenamiento ahora mismo!" interrumpió Shadow Weaver con un grito, espantando a ambas. De inmediato Catra se giró y regresó con los demás cadetes. Tratando de entender qué quiso decirle Adora con ese guiño y esa sonrisa ¿Significaba que todo estaba bien?

Catra no quería rendirse tan fácil, pero no podría escapar de sala de entrenamiento ahora que todos se habían volteado a ver la escena. No quedó otra opción que seguir fingiendo que entrenaba, aún quedaba media hora para que terminará.

* * *

Adora salió de la sala de entrenamiento junto a Shadow Weaver. No había estado cómoda durante todo el entrenamiento, necesitaba estar centrada pero en cambio había un montón de cosas que la distraían. Aprovecho la ocasión cuando Rogelio la golpeó en las piernas, para fingir que chocaba con todo su peso sobre el piso. El movimiento le había dolido de todas maneras, pero ella era fuerte y podía soportarlo sin problemas.

El problema ahora mismo era cómo evitar que Shadow Weaver la llevara a la enfermería para revisar si tenía algún daño tras la caída, obviamente Adora no quería nada de eso.

"Creo que descansar en mi cama ayudará, solo me siento un poco adolorida, no hay de qué preocuparse" Le dijo mientras fingía cojear suavemente.

"¿Estas segura Adora? Shadow Weaver la cuestiono, a pesar de que ella nunca sospechaba nada sobre Adora.

"Si, estaré bien"

"Espero de verdad que descanses, no quiero verte en el entrenamiento de la tarde" le advirtió Shadow Weaver, mientras la acompañaba los últimos pasos hasta su cama, apenas llegaron se dio la media vuelta y se fue flotando entre las sombras. La atención especial que le daba Shadow Weaver siempre le dejaba un regusto agrio en la boca, como si estuviera esperando algo a cambio.

Adora se acostó, al fin tenía un poco calma y tranquilidad para pensar, en su cabeza solo podía ver dos luces, una azul y amarilla que llenaban todos sus pensamientos. Se abrazó a sí misma, por dentro sentía emociones que nunca pensó posibles, no para una soldado, donde lo único que tenía permitido pensar era en la guerra, lo demás eran distracciones estúpidas, o eso decía Shadow Weaver.

Pero ella había estado distraída toda su vida por Catra y eso no era algo estúpido, era lo mas hermoso que Adora había sentido en su corta vida, era lo único que se sentía real, se sentía cálido y pacífico. Y ahora sabía el por qué.

Anoche se había sentido nerviosa, pero también entusiasmada. Ella siempre había deseado el contacto físico con Catra, se abrazaban y tocaban cómo lo habían hecho toda la vida, sin segundas intenciones. Ambas desconocían la existencia de otras formas de expresarse cariño, solamente hacían lo que se sentía bien.

De igual forma siempre le había parecido curioso que Catra se enojara con ella cuando era amable con alguien más, Adora no entendía porque eso la hacía enojar. Nunca lo habían hablado. Pero de todas formas, Adora había preferido no mostrarse afectuosa con ningún otro compañero. Quería evitar cualquier conflicto y enojo. Aunque no mentiría, en su interior le gustaba que Catra la quisiera solo para ella.

La corriente de pensamientos y recuerdos siguió inundando la mente de Adora, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hablando con su cerebro. Lo que tenía totalmente claro ahora es que Catra era la fuente de su felicidad y ansiaba con fuerzas estar junto a ella. Habían quedado de hablar luego del entrenamiento, obviamente Catra la buscaría en el único lugar donde podían estar las dos solas.

Cuando se levantó de la cama sintió un pequeño tirón en su trasero, al parecer le había puesto mucha fuerza al golpe, se tocó con la mano sintiendo una línea de punzadas de dolor, tendría que ocuparse de eso luego.

Adora caminó los más rápido que pudo hacia el escondite, noto todos los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos, era raro estar fuera durante el entrenamiento, Adora se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se saltaba algo en su vida.

Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue el libro de Shadow Weaver, ella lo había dejado tirado ayer, luego de haber leído todas las páginas marcadas, salto directamente a la última página. No supo porqué hizo eso, la paciencia no era su mayor cualidad. Tomó otra vez el libro entre sus manos, ayer entre las páginas había descubierto el significado a lo que Catra sentía por ella.

"Adora tú me gustas" resonó en su cabeza.

Ayer había leído sobre cartas de amor, regalos y primeros besos, siguió pasando las páginas, hasta el primer encuentro romántico y carnal entre ambas protagonistas. Cuando llegó a esa parte Adora extrañamente comenzó a reír, una mezcla de sentimientos extraños se formaban en su interior, algo que podría definir como nerviosismo mezclado con cosquillas en su estómago, su risa tonta salía mientras leía cada detalle de cómo dos mujeres se daban placer mutuo.

Descubrió finalmente, que le gustó... Le gustó demasiado.

Leer eso le dejó el cerebro frito, sentía su cabeza tan caliente que pensó que comenzaría a sangrar por la nariz en cualquier momento. Adora estaba teniendo una pequeña combustión interna. Unos minutos pasaron cuando llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba con urgencia experimentar eso. Con Catra. Obviamente.

Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, se maldijo internamente. Tenía que terminar de ser tan impaciente con todo. Volvió al ya arrugado libro, y se dio cuenta que después esa escena no había ninguna otra página marcada. No le importo y salto directamente a la página final. Trabajaría con sus problemas de impaciencia otro día.

Adora no entendió mucho, lo cual era obvio. El párrafo final solo describía cómo ambas protagonistas comían juntas y luego una de ella le ofrecía a la otra un anillo, que al parecer era un regalo muy maravilloso, finalmente terminaba con un "Te amo" por parte de ambas.

Catra le había dicho que le gustaba, no que la amaba, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Ninguna. Porque no importaban las palabras.

Sus sentimientos no se definían en palabras. Ella sentía algo más profundo que eso.

Por eso nada evitó que se colara en la cama de Catra esa noche e hiciera lo que hizo.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior le había enviado una punzada a su entrepierna, no había sentido estas cosas antes. No entendía porque de un día a otro no podía controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Dejó el libro a un costado cuando sintió como se abría la escotilla y una acalorada Catra entraba con rapidez.

"Uff sabía que estarías acá" dijo al ver a Adora, bajo y se arrodilló quedando frente a frente. Adora pudo notar como su pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza, probablemente había corrido hasta acá apenas pudo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?" Verdadera preocupación marcaba su rostro.

"Estoy bien Catra, solo fingí para salir de ese lugar. Ya no lo soportaba"

"Hey eres una tramposa, realmente hiciste que me preocupara" el corazón de Adora se sintió cálido al escuchar eso.

"Aww… lo siento" Adora colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Catra "Por eso te guiñe el ojo, pensé que entenderías"

"En realidad creo que me confundiste más" Adora río ante la respuesta. Catra la miraba embelesada, acortó el poco espacio que las separaba y capturó los labios de Adora entre los suyos, la mano sobre su mejilla se cerró con más fuerza.

Ambas deseaban este momento desde el segundo en que las despertaron.

Adora noto el hambre en la boca de Catra, quien presionaba sus labios con fuerza posesiva, tampoco dudo ningún segundo en introducir su lengua cuando Adora abrió sutilmente sus labios.

Cuando la falta de aire las comenzó a marear decidieron separar sus bocas, respirando de forma agitada ante el deslumbrante beso.

"¿No habías dicho que querías hablar?" La cuestiono Adora de forma juguetona.

"Si, pero primero quería besarte" Catra sonrió y volvió a besarla esta vez solo fue un roce entre sus labios.

Catra se fijó en el libro que Adora había dejado a un lado.

"¿Entonces, leíste el libro?" Catra agradeció no haberlo escondido mejor.

"Si, bueno no realmente"

"¿Eh?" Catra la miró confundida.

"Leí solo las páginas que estaban dobladas"

"Oh claro... esas páginas" Catra sonó nerviosa.

"¿Tu las dejaste así?"

"Si… ya sabes, son las mejores partes" sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosadas.

"No alcance a terminarlo, todo esto pasó muy rápido, tenía planeado acabarlo hoy" siguió explicando Catra. Adora no le iba a decir que se saltó directamente a la última página, probablemente Catra volvería a llamarla tramposa.

"¿Todo esto?" pregunto Adora en cambio.

"Si bueno, ya sabes, cuando te bese y luego corrí... y tú subiste a mi cama y... ¡Ya sabes la historia Adora, no me hagas contártelo!"

En ese momento Adora estalló de la risa. Ver a Catra totalmente sonrojada era algo hermoso, Adora moría de ganas por abrazarla muy fuerte.

"¡No te rías!" Catra se lanzó con todo su peso sobre Adora, quien cayó dolorosamente sobre su adolorido trasero.

"¡Auch!" el quejido asustó a Catra quien se separó inmediatamente. "¡Lo siento, lo siento!" se agachó rápidamente para recoger a Adora, "¿Dónde te duele?" Ambas quedaron sentadas, mirándose cara a cara.

"No es nada, solo me duele un poco el trasero luego del golpe que me dí"

"¡Dijiste que no había sido nada!" Acuso Catra.

"Mañana se quitará, no hagas un escándalo por eso" Adora buscaba restarle importancia a su pequeño dolor, que pensándolo mejor, ahora sí dolía de verdad, probablemente una gran magulladura se formaría allí.

"Déjame ver"

"¡Que!"

"Que me dejes ver dónde te duele"

"No puedes hacer nada es solo un golpe"

"Si puedo" Catra comenzó a sacar cosas de su pequeño baúl de madera. Unas pequeñas piedras de cristal, ramas con forma extraña, una camiseta vieja de Adora (¿¡Espera porque tenía eso!?), y finalmente sacó un frasco de un extraño color verde oscuro. Catra hizo un gesto de victoria, le quitó la tapa y lo acercó a la cara de Adora.

"¿Recuerdas? Me lo dió ese estúpido capitán de la fuerza cuando sin querer me golpeó con una caja en la espalda"

Adora recordó ese día. Catra le había pedido que le ayudará a colocar el ungüento en su espalda. También se acordó que sus manos habían apestado a medicina durante dos días.

"Sí, recuerdo lo mucho que te quejabas esa vez"

"Hey, tuve una magulladura bastante grande"

"Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando"

"Bueno, esta cosa" Catra miró el interior del frasco "Ayudo bastante con el dolor"

Adora quería decirle desesperadamente que sí, pero su yo interior le decía que era una mala idea dejar su trasero al descubierto para Catra, y era aún más peor sentir sus manos encima, Adora se derretiría en el proceso.

"Vamos Adora, no es como si no hubiera visto nunca tu trasero"

"Espectacular trasero por cierto" pensó Catra.

"Te conozco y sé que no me dejaras salir de acá si te digo que no"

Catra sonrió victoriosa.

"Seré gentil, solo bájate los pantalones y acuéstate boca abajo"

Adora hizo caso a las palabras de Catra, desabrochó su cinturón y bajó sus pantalones, Catra seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Eres muy linda" soltó Catra, haciendo que Adora se apurara y se acostara boca abajo para esconder su sonrojada cara.

Escucho la risa ahogada de Catra atrás suyo.

"Así lo eres aún más" Siguió molestando Catra, al ver el cuerpo estirado de Adora con los pantalones a abajo.

"¡Ya pon la maldita cosa!"

"Por supuesto hermosa"

Catra busco por el trasero de Adora alguna marca extraña, de inmediato se encontró con una gran marca roja que recorría todo el borde izquierdo de su trasero hasta llegar a su muslo.

"Wow, y dices que no era nada. Eso se ve bastante doloroso Adora"

"No dolía al principio, si te soy sincera ahora sí duele bastante"

"Me ocuparé de eso" Catra unto sus dos dedos con la medicina y empezó a frotar delicadamente por todo el borde rojo, probablemente mañana estaría todo de un color oscuro.

Adora daba pequeños quejidos de dolor, cuando los dedos de Catra hacían presión.

"Creo que tú gran idea, no fue tan buena Adora"

"No sabes cómo me arrepiento" Adora se lamentó ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Catra sentía lástima, pero aún así no podía dejar de reírse.

"Ya verás como se pasa el dolor con esta cosa"

"Muchas gracias doctora Catra"

"No hay de que trasero de Adora, siempre un gusto para mí"

Adora levantó su pie para golpear a Catra en cualquier lugar que la alcanzara, fallo lastimosamente.

"¿Entonces me tengo que quedar así?" Adora sentía muy frió en el lugar donde le habían puesto el medicamento.

"Unos minutos estarán bien, hasta que la medicina se absorba por completo"

Adora en la misma posición, comenzó a mirar las cosas que había sacado Catra de su baúl, lo que más le había llamado la atención fue esas pequeñas piedras de cristal, eran del tamaño de una baya pequeña. Estiró su mano para alcanzarlas, era frías y duras como el cristal.

"¿Qué es esto Catra?

"Uh...eso, lo saqué del cuarto de Shadow Weaver. No tengo idea qué son, te las puedes quedar si quieres. Pero no hagas nada raro como meterlas…"

Fue muy tarde cuando Catra dijo eso, Adora ya se había metido una a la boca. Catra se acercó asustada.

"¡Adora tira eso! ¡No sabemos que puedan ser!" Adora movió la cabeza haciendo un movimiento de negación.

"¡Escupelo, deja de ser tan idiota!" Catra continuaba tratando de convencerla, pero Adora ya había terminado de deshacer la piedra en su lengua. Catra presionó sus mejillas tratando de hacer que escupiera lo que fuese esa cosa. No sirvió de mucho.

"Nada mal, es como el sabor de las bayas pero mucho más dulce" dijo Adora abriendo la boca para que Catra viera que la piedra ya había desaparecido.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, sabías que eran!?" le gritó Catra.

"No, ni idea" Adora disfrutaba ver a Catra así de exasperada.

"Relájate, te asustas muy rápido. Además Shadow Weaver no guardaría veneno en su habitación". Adora se arrepintió al instante de decir eso. Un segundo después de terminar su oración, un cosquilleo raro comenzó a recorrer sus extremidades. Subió sus pantalones para poder sentarse, inesperadamente todo su cuerpo se hizo muy ligero, de pronto se sentía como en una nube. Vio que Catra movía su boca, pero no lograba escuchar nada.

"Adora, responde" Catra pasó una mano por su cara llamando su atención. Adora se encontraba mirando un punto fugaz hace casi un minuto.

El pánico se apoderó de Catra, en cualquier momento salía corriendo a pedir ayuda.

"Adora dime algo o te arrastraré directamente a los pies de Shadow Weaver"

Adora giró su cabeza lentamente, la miro a los ojos y sonrió levemente, como si la cara le pesara.

"¿Catraaaa, por qué tus orejitas son tan lindas?" Adora estiró sus manos con mucha lentitud hasta tocarle ambas orejas, comenzó a acariciarlas suavemente. Catra paso del pánico a la confusión máxima.

"¿Que dices, te sientes bien? Estuviste como un minuto perdida"

"¡Me siento genial, mejor que nunca!" Adora retiró las manos de las orejas de Catra, para colocarlas alrededor de su rostro.

"Tus ojos, son...lo mas hermooso que he visto" Catra noto que a Adora le costaba gesticular las palabras "Son como el sol y la luna".

"¿Hmm... gracias? Adora creo que esas piedras tenían algo raro" Catra no sabía si asustarse o disfrutar del momento.

"¿Raro?" Adora giró su cabeza, como no entendiendo las palabras de Catra. "Yo sé lo que es raro".

"¿Que cosa?"

Adora bajo su mano hasta la boca de Catra, con torpeza introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior. Catra sintió como Adora tocaba sus colmillos.

"Tus dientes afilados, son raros" Catra no podía responder con la mano de Adora metida en su boca "Me clavan cuando nos besamos" finalmente Adora saco su dedo y continuó examinándola con la mirada perdida.

Catra no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que esas piedras tenían algo, parecía que habían bloqueado la llegada de oxígeno al cerebro de Adora. ¿El efecto pasaría en cualquier momento, no? Le seguiría el juego mientras.

Adora comenzó con sus manos a tocar su rostro de forma errática pero siempre con delicadeza. Subió hasta su máscara y comenzó a tratar de quitarla.

"¿Que haces Adora?" Catra estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada posible.

"Quiero ver tu rostro"

"Lo puedes ver sin tocar la máscara"

"No es lo mismo"

"Ya conoces mi rostro, puedes dejar de tocar mi máscara"

Adora hizo caso omiso, siguió tocando la máscara tirando de ella para quitarla. A Catra no le gusto nada, sin embargo continúo allí, sin moverse.

Adora termino de sacar la máscara liberando la gran melena de Catra, los ojos de Adora brillaron ante la imagen.

"Preciosa" fue lo único que dijo, mientras enterraba sus manos en el suave pelaje.

"Adora" Catra peleó contra sus ansias de retirarle las manos. Que tocarán su pelaje así era algo muy íntimo, y ella sabía que en condiciones normales Adora no se atrevería a hacer eso, bueno, no tan fácilmente. Se dejó llevar mientras un involuntario ronroneó salía de ella con fuerza.

"Eres tan suave" Adora se acercó aún más, sus narices rozando, mientras seguía el movimiento de sus manos. Catra quería quedarse así para siempre, Adora sería la única persona en su vida a la que le permitiría hacer esto.

El ronroneo se sentía en cada centímetro de la pequeña habitación, Catra necesitaba más contacto, pero no quería aprovecharse de Adora en esa situación.

"¿Adora, vamos a tu cama?"

"¡Por qué!"

"Creo que necesitas descansar un poco"

"¡No! Quiero tocarte sin que nadie nos mire" Adora se quejaba, al parecer eso la había alterado.

"Eso es lo que estás haciendo"

"¡Si! Y quiero seguir haciéndolo por siempre"

"No podemos hacerlo por siempre"

"¿Porqué dices eso?" Los ojos de Adora comenzaron a ponerse brillantes, una mirada triste apareció en su rostro.

"Por qué vivimos acá y eso no está permitido"

"Entonces, tenemos que irnos"

"¿Qué?" Catra estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que Adora diría algo así.

"¡Si no me dejan besarte y tocarte, no quiero estar aquí!" Catra sabía que Adora seguía bajo el efecto de lo que fuese eso, pero aún así esas palabras le habían dado algo de esperanzas.

"Si nos quedamos acá, nadie lo sabrá" Catra intentó tranquilizarla con el único consuelo que podrían tener en ese momento.

"Entonces no nos moveremos de acá" Adora sonaba segura a pesar de todo "Catra bésame ya"

Catra accedió inmediatamente, eliminó el mínimo espacio que las separaba, acercando a Adora con ambas manos, comenzó rozando sus labios con suavidad y lentitud, pero al parecer Adora no quería eso, ya que comenzó a mover sus labios con más energía. El beso incrementó su ritmo, al igual que las manos de Adora, que se movían al través del estómago de Catra, acariciando el suave pelaje. Adora se sorprendió al sentir como Catra enredaba su cola alrededor de su muslo, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna.

"Catra" Adora se movió un poco, su cuerpo quedó totalmente arriba de Catra.

"Si"

"Quiero que..." Adora se detuvo y soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir como la cola de Catra pulso con fuerza sobre su entrepierna "...Repitamos lo que sale en el libro"

Catra no necesito mas palabras para comprender lo que quería Adora, ella también lo deseaba de la misma manera. Sin dudar ningún segundo más, ambas se quitaron la ropa quedando completamente desnudas. Adora observó atentamente el esbelto cuerpo de Catra, el suave pelaje recorría varias partes de su cuerpo, estaba tan agradecida de tener la oportunidad de acariciarlo.

Sin embargo Catra fue más rápida, a pesar de estar abajo del cuerpo de Adora, no le costó mucho acomodarse para quedar a la misma altura, inclinó un poco su cabeza para capturar con su boca uno de los pezones de Adora, quien soltó un gemido ante el húmedo contacto. Lo chupo con suavidad, cuidando que sus dientes no causarán algún daño.

"¿Te gusta esto?" Pregunto Catra mientras daba atención con su boca al otro pecho de Adora, entretanto sus manos estaban ocupadas en acunar cariñosamente el trasero de Adora. Adora respondió con un perceptible gemido, Catra podría hacerle lo que quisiera y ella lo disfrutaría.

Al parecer el efecto de las piedras brillantes de Shadow Weaver estaba pasando, porque Adora ya no se sentía tan relajada, ahora mismo sentía como si su corazón fuese a estallar, de la misma forma que la carne palpitante de su entrepierna.

"Tócame allí" la impaciencia de Adora estaba suplicando por su toque. Catra obedeció sin vacilación, alejo las manos de su trasero y ayudó a Adora colocarse encima de ella sobre sus rodillas.

Catra fue bajando su mano lentamente, desde el estómago hasta llegar a los suaves rizos, Adora se estremecía bajo su toque. Hundió su mano hasta el centro caliente, y con la ayuda de sus dedos, lentamente separó los labios, sintió la tibia humedad cubriéndolos por completo, invitándola a sumergirse con más vigor. Saber que el cuerpo de Adora la necesitaba de la misma forma que ella al suyo, la hizo muy feliz. Comenzó a frotar sus dedos arriba y abajo, hasta sentir el que el botón se hinchaba aún más.

"¡Si! se siente muy bien" Soltó Adora entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Con esa afirmación, Catra aumento el ritmo de sus dedos, quería hacer sentir bien a Adora, pero también no terminar todo tan rápido.

La humedad resbalaba sus dedos hacia la entrada de Adora, Catra imagino lo maravilloso que se sentiría su interior.

"Te necesito adentro, por favor" al parecer Adora había adivinado sus pensamientos. Catra no espero más y deslizó con cuidado un dedo al interior de Adora, el cual entró sin mayor esfuerzo, el interior sentía muy cálido y apretado. Catra vio que Adora se mordía los labios, probablemente tratando de evitar los gritos, se acercó para capturar su boca. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenían de estar a solas Catra no buscaba que Adora se contuviera.

"Te sientes tan caliente Adora" El movimiento del dedo de Catra ya había tomado un ritmo constante, se apresuró para meter otro y un grito grave salió de la garganta de Adora, de pronto su interior comenzó a contraerse, succionando los dedos de Catra más profundamente. Espasmos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Adora mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

"Eres preciosa" dijo Catra al retirar los dedos del interior de Adora, la euforia que sentía ahora mismo no era comparable con nada que hubiera vivido anteriormente.

"Tu lo eres mas" Adora la acercó en un apasionado beso, al parecer ya no quedaba rastro de los efectos de las piedras. "Me pregunto por que no robaste un maldito libro antes" Catra rió, sin embargo por su mente atravesó una triste reflexión, prefería sacar sus dudas ahora que guardarla en su corazón con recelo.

"¿Entonces sin el libro crees que esto nunca hubiera pasado?"

"No Catra, sabes que no quise decir eso" Adora la abrazó con fuerza, no permitiría que sus inseguridades arruinaran el momento "Hay cosas que siempre sentí, no las aprendí en ese libro, siempre han estado aquí" movió la mano de Catra hacia su corazón "Nunca les puse nombre, por qué no tenía idea qué deberían tener alguno. Solo creo que gracias a ese libro, adelantamos algo inevitable, lo habríamos descubierto de algún modo. Además, creo que no podría aguantarme las ganas de tocarte algunos años más".

Catra la amaba tanto, en ese preciso momento supo que podría destruir el mundo entero si esto entre ellas se terminaba.

"Eres una cursi, cómo sé que no sacaste eso del libro" Adora sonrió, entendía que significaba ser cursi y continuaría siéndolo mientras Catra estuviera cerca.

"No lo saque de allí" Adora deslizó con energía a Catra abajo suyo, se arrodilló sobre ella y colocó ambas manos en sus rodillas "Sin embargo saqué un montón de cosas que puedo demostrarte ahora mismo"

Catra pensó que se correría solo con escuchar a Adora hablar de esa manera.

"Entonces... espero con ansias la demostración" Logró formular la boca de Catra.

Catra grito, cuando la boca de Adora fue directamente hacia su clítoris, sin preguntas ni quejas, chupo y succiono sin mucha delicadeza, cosa que a Catra le fascino. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Adora sabía que Catra se correría en cualquier momento. Se apuro y sin detener los movimientos de su lengua, introdujo un dedo al interior de la vagina de Catra, luego de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con ella, introdujo otro, causando que Catra emitiera un grito desesperado.

Los sentidos de Catra estaban al máximo, pero lo único que podía sentir era la boca y los dedos de Adora llenarla por completo. La sensación era dulce y abrumadora a la vez, pensó que nunca podría aburrirse de esto.

Catra llegó al borde, gritando con fuerza el nombre de Adora, sus manos apretadas sobre su cabello empujaban con firmeza, incrementado la presión que ejercía su boca, rogando para que el orgasmo no acabara tan rápido.

Cuando el cuerpo de Catra término de estremecerse, Adora se separó, subiendo para tomar a Catra entre sus brazos, hasta que las respiraciones agitadas de ambas les permitieran hablar.

"¿Que tal mi demostración?" Adora dejaba un recorrido de besos por el cuello de Catra.

"Nada mal"

"¡Que! ¿Solo eso?" la rubia se sintió ofendida, una mueca de tristeza asomo en su rostro. Catra rió con ganas, Adora la había escuchado gritar y gemir su nombre, ¿Aún tenía cara para preguntarle algo así? Catra la acercó en un beso acalorado "Tu demostración fue perfecta tontita"

"Lo sabía" Adora hizo un gesto de triunfo con sus brazos. Catra bufo, sabía que el ego de Adora no conocía límites. Lo dejo pasar, tenían cosas más importantes de las que hablar ahora "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Adora la miro confundida, pero asintió de inmediato.

"¿De verdad te irías de acá conmigo?" Catra sonaba insegura. Adora no tenía que pensar mucho la respuesta, pese a estar bajo el efecto de esa cosa, todo lo que había dicho anteriormente era verdad.

"Si, sin dudarlo" Catra le dio una mirada esperanzada.

"No se donde podríamos ir, pero podemos robar algunas cosas y secuestrar algún transporte" Catra comenzó a hablar rápidamente "Al fin podremos conocer más allá de esta basura de la zona del terror. Tenemos que hacer un plan...".

"Estas olvidando algo importante" interrumpió Adora.

"¿Que cosa?"

"Necesitamos más libros de Shadow Weaver"

Catra la miró con una sonrisa torcida "¿Los necesitas para darme más demostraciones?"

"Por supuesto, imagina las posibilidades"

"Imagina todas esas demostraciones".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! espero de verdad que lo disfrutaras.   
> Mi amor infinito a todos los que comentaron, estoy recién empezando y eso me da bastantes ánimos de seguir escribiendo.  
> Les cuento que pronto estaré subiendo otra historia Catradora, esta vez será más larga y con más capítulos. También estuve experimentando un poco con el omegaverse por lo que quizá también suba algo así.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic esta inspirado en suceso ocurrido en "Nuestra primera vez"


End file.
